Time again
by XSatomeX
Summary: Jack leaves for 6 months, the Torchwood members brake up and when jack comes back he seeks out Ianto, but Ianto have been Retconned! What will jack do? Will he seek out Ianto and get him back? Or is Ianto forever gone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Torchwood characters.

Author: this is rated M for future captures. This story also contains mature language, and male to male content. And female to female, and a three some coupling.

Pairing: JackxIanto, OwenxToshxMimi

Summery: Jack leaves for 6 months, the Torchwood members brake up and when jack comes back he seeks out Ianto, but Ianto have been Retconned! What will jack do? Will he seek out Ianto and get him back? Or is Ianto forever gone?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was like any normal day at the hub. Ianto comes in with the coffee, Tosh typing away at her computer, Owen in his autopsy lab, Gwen who is ranting around Jack's office exerting her voice in an unpleasant manner, and Jack sitting in his chair listening to whatever Gwen was whining about this time. Till a very handsome young man comes into the office baring a rich tasting gift, that he graciously sat down in front of jack.

Looking up at the man jack spoke politely. "Thank you Ianto". With a small but adorable smirk Ianto reply with a nod and walked away.

Jack kept his eyes on the man till he vanishes from his sight than forces his eyes on Gwen who was still ranting. "You know Gwen your right. You're a well educated and fierce young woman, you can go on your mission request". With a high pitch squeal that possible broke Jack's eardrum she jumped up and gave him a deathly hug before running out of Jacks office. Jack shakes his head and takes a sip of his coffee witch brought a hot sensation running down his throat "Always a good batch".

Then suddenly a familiar sound to Jack's ear went off and a bright blue light shines from behind him. With a smile on his face he stands and takes a last gulp of the rich beverage, turn towards the light and step into it disappearing from Torchwood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 months have pass and the members of Torchwood realized that their leader wasn't coming back. So the Torchwood stop existing and every one went their own way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, hope you review and continue reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Torchwood characters.

Author: Sorry this captures is short, but it all plays out with how long the chapters are.

Pairing: JackxIanto, OwenxToshxMimi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 Months Latter

Tosh was walking down a road with groceries, when suddenly she stops and drops the bag she was holding. Her jaw slightly open, shaking her head furiously making sure she wasn't imagining it. She looked up once again. "Jack?" she question as the once leader was standing in front of her with a sexy grin upon his lips. "Hey Toshiko".

Jack and Tosh are now in her flat not far from where they met. Jack sitting on a lazy boy and Tosh in the kitchen putting away her groceries. Jack cleared his throat "So Tosh, what have the Torchwood crew been up to?" "Oh Jack its been so long since I heard the word Torchwood". Sitting down on the couch across from Jack. "Torchwood is gone…Gwen went off with Ryhes to London, married and 3 kids, Owen and I have been moved to Torchwood 4 with a new team…and Ianto have went off to become a Blues Singer. We have all moved on…I'm sorry Jack". Tosh looked over Jacks face, his face was firm and his eyes hold an emotion she just couldn't describe. Jack turn his eyes to the side "You Retconned them?"

Tosh took a deep breath "Yes, Jack its prodical". With a pause between her thoughts she starts again "They both wanted to forget, forget everything, their feelings and more".

Jack Looked straight into Tosh's eyes "Tosh, Where's Ianto?"

"Jack Ianto is gone" Tosh seen Jacks facial expression turn terribly sad. "Me and Owen have kept in touch with him, you can come with us to his concert if you like?" when she said that Jack had made a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Torchwood characters.

Pairing: JackxIanto, OwenxToshxMimi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tosh and Owen had brought Jack to a descent size arena. It was busy with life and sound as Tosh and Owen walk a head of him to their seats Jack was looking around him noticing that this place is field with classical, jazzy, and the blues musical instruments, by this he concluded that this arena had never been use for rock, or techno music, which seems just fine to him, he wasn't much of a fan of screaming cross dressers anyways. Taking their seats Jack asks Owen in a stern voice. "Is he any good?"

Owen looked at him like he usually did when Jack says something that he thinks is stupid. But answered him anyway "By the strange amount of people coming from all over, to just see him and his group play, Yeah, I think he'd have to be good". Jack Laugh lightly at Owen's sarcastic remark.

Then the lights dim, the stage lanterns turn on enlightening only the Blues members as they walk into place. Everyone became silence when a dark haired man wearing a pink dress shirt, a black tie, an ashy grey tux vest, and black slakes, came up to the mike. Jack heart skip a beat, it was Ianto.

A young looking girl with pink hair in 2 braded pig tales, with a saxophone in her hands, stepped up to the mike and started playing a slow melody, on the other side of Ianto is a man with silver hair stepped up to his mike and strum the bass setting the mood, then it was Ianto's turn, he took the mike and started to sing, Jack almost died …again..

xxxxx Song xxxxxxx

Into the darkness

Take me away from this world

I don't belong here with anyone

This world full of hate, and suicide

Everyone can die

Into the enlightness

Take me away from this world

This place is driving me mad

This world full of hate, and suicide

Everyone can die

Without you, this world is burning me away

I need to get out of here

I feel myself suffocating

Chest collapsing, soul dying

Take my hand and lead me away

Into the twilight

Save me from myself

The walls are pressing in on me

I can not take this much longer

This world full of hate, and suicide

Everyone can die

Take me away

Save me (back singer/bass player)

Take me away

Before I hurt myself (back singer/bass player)

Take me away…….

xxxxxxx Song ends xxxxxxxx

Author: Sorry if my song isn't very good, I just made it up as I went.. well hope you enjoyed it so far and reviewing is apriciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any Torchwood characters.

Author: this is rated M for future captures. This story also contains mature language, and male-to-male content, and female-to-female, and a three some coupling.

Pairing: JackxIanto, OwenxToshxMimi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ianto's voice was so beautiful and held so much it was amazing to Jack, sitting there listening to him. As Ianto sang other songs during the concert Jack couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Once the concert has ended Owen, Tosh and Jack stood up and walk to the back stage to Ianto's dressing room. After knocking three times Ianto open the door.

"Tosh! Owen! Hey what up?" Ianto says cheerfully as he lean up against the door. "Ianto our friend here just saw your show and loved it, and we decided that it'll be cool if he got to meet you". Owen smoothed out into the open "Well in that case come on in" stepping to the side Ianto let the three enter the room. There was already someone else inside of the room. She was the one with the saxophone.

When Jack saw her he was afraid that Ianto was seeing this pink haired woman. Until Tosh ran over to her and thrown her self on the girls lap, laughing the two girls lip locked into a passionate kiss.

Shuffling to the middle of the room Owen starts to introduce Jack. "Ianto this is Jack, my former boss and a good friend".

Sticking out his hand Ianto smiles "Hello, I'm Ianto Jones" Jack takes Ianto's hand and shakes it not letting go "A pleasure to met you…Ianto how long have you sing the blues?" Ianto thought for a moment, and then replied "I don't know, Maybe 3 months now, I played before but for fun during college".

Jack slowly let go of Ianto's hand, "cool" that was all he could think to say, it pained him knowing that Ianto wouldn't remember him or even Torchwood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Sorry its not long this time either I kinda ran out of time to write more today, but I will write more tonight or tomorrow. So please keep up with the reading and reviews I appreciate your generosity.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any Torchwood characters.

Author: this is rated M for future captures. This story also contains mature language, and male to male content. And female to female, and a three some coupling.

Pairing: JackxIanto, OwenxToshxMimi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the small group of friends to acquaint themselves more they go to a bar for some drinks, mostly beer. (I don't know why people like beer so much, I frankly don't enjoy the taste…anyways)

Sitting around the table the group gets into conversation, around the table the friends sits similar to this, Owen, Mimi (jack soon found out, who is the pink haired woman), Tosh, Jack, and Ianto.

Soon after arrival Jack found out that Owen and Tosh are in a sexual relationship with Mimi it came as a surprise at first, it hadn't accrue to him that Owen and Tosh was like that, but he got use to like he normally would.

Ianto's watch beep, looking down and seeing the time "Well its late I better be heading off" Jake eyes nearly pop out of his eye socket and spoke before he could have stop himself "Wait" thinking fast he hope he wasn't sounding like a fool "I…I'll walk you home, I mean it is late out and you never know who could be prowling the streets". Ianto smirks at Jack as he stood. "Oh, are you go'na be my handsome chauffer?" Jack stood up beside Ianto greeting him with his own devious smile back at him. "Maybe, and more if you like" winking at Ianto when he finish. Ianto gave a small giggle that could make the world shine a thousand times and mad Jack's insides warm with a tingling sensation.

"Well don't worry about us, we'll be fine" Tosh gave her special way of consent. "Yes please do go" Mimi says trying to urge the two men to leave as soon as possible. Owen on the other hand was trying not to say anything as he knew it was going to be inappropriate, taking a sip of his beer and dazed off to the corner of the bar instead.

Ianto look over to Jack "I would love the company, so let's go" Jack grabs his jacket (yes his own he had to get use doing so since he didn't have Ianto anymore) and follow Ianto out of the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: I had a debate about ending the chapter here or proceeding on what I wrote, but I looked back at my previous chapters and they are all only one page, so I decided to keep it one page a chapter… that just mean you're going to have to read chapters 6 and 7 to find out what happens that so delicious that I just had to stop at one page. Anyways I hope you like and please review it gives me confidents to keep writing this short story of mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any Torchwood characters.

Author: this is rated M for future captures. This story also contains mature language, and male to male content. And female to female, and a three some coupling.

Pairing: JackxIanto, OwenxToshxMimi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk to Ianto's apartment wasn't too long but long enough for Jack to get to know his new Ianto more. He found out that he thought he was in a coma for 3 years, started a basement band with his cousin Mimi, got a producer name rick at Omica co. and is now a big shot blues jazz singer all in 3 months, and that he had never had a girlfriend since he came out of the coma.

"Ianto why haven't you gone out with a girl before?" Jack just couldn't contain himself, he had to know, and he had to learn more about his new Ianto.

"I don't know, I suppose I don't feel for them or anyone" Ianto replyed sadly as the walk lead up to his apartment stairs.

"Why?" Jack watches his face closely.

Smiling a bit "I suppose its cause I still love someone, I don't know exactly who, amnesia part from the coma, but I feel as though I would betraying him. I mean I see him every night in my dream and I can't get him out of my head….though he dose inspire good songs for the band…" Ianto walk off the stairs and onto a small patio walkway to his door, unlocking it and open the door "you wa'na come in for a few?"

"Yes I would" Jack says as he follow Ianto into his home, Ianto turn on some lights as Jack close the door behind him. Wondering if the man he speaks of is him, I mean they had a type of relationship before he left. "Could you see this man's face in your dreams?"

Ianto looked over at Jack standing near the living room "I do" he pause for a moment "You're going to think I'm crazy or something, cause I have for a few hours now, but the man I keep seeing, he looks exactly like you… I could swear he is you but come on like that could be plausible".

Jack eyes grew, all that he could think was that Ianto remember him, maybe not him completely but he still remembers him and there could still be chance that he could get Ianto back. "Ianto I don't think you're crazy and I do believe it is plausible. I am the man you're in love with".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Wow wasn't that juicy? Well I hope so oh and I can't wait till the next chapter its gona get more into it. So yeah please review it's what keeps me going.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any Torchwood characters.

Author: this is rated M for future captures. This story also contains mature language, and male to male content. And female to female, and a three some coupling.

Pairing: JackxIanto, OwenxToshxMimi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ianto stairs at him like he's crazy "Jack you sure you're not the one who's crazy?" Jack strolled up to Ianto and face him face to face "Ianto you and I had a sexual relationship 6 months ago, then I left to go save the world, 2 months after team torchwood, the company we worked together at, split up and shut down, you got retcon erasing your memories for the past 3 years you worked for me, and making you think you were in a coma to make up the 3 years that you have forgotten.

Ianto felt scared like he was going to be killed any minute now for some kind of pleasure for a sick stalker. He was sure that he hadn't meet Jack before but he was saying so many things that was creeping him out a bit.

Then Jack lung forwards connecting their lips. Ianto was swept away with this new sensation, but it felt similar, like it had happen between the two more than one.

Jack held on tight to Ianto desperate not to let him go, but gently so he didn't hurt or make Ianto felt pressure to run. Then Ianto suddenly push Jack away from him and staggered over by a chair, looking around the room like he was searching for something, catching his breath, steadying himself up right, he looked at Jack with his burning eyes like he use to!

Then Ianto spoken his cool and collective voice "I remember"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Yeah I know its short but believe me capture 8 will bring your toes on end. Plus I made chapter 8 longer to make up for capture 7. Well I hope you liked my story so far and please continue to read and review I love to hear your comments. Talk to ya later.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any Torchwood characters.

Author: this is rated M for future captures. This story also contains mature language, and male to male content. And female to female, and a three some coupling.

Pairing: JackxIanto, OwenxToshxMimi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hearing those words excite Jack's inner core. The simple words of "I remember" felt more thrilling than the words of love.

Jack now standing in front of Ianto, taking him into a elegant hug. Burring his face into the crook of Ianto's neck, Ianto returning the embrace laying his head on top of Jack's for a moment or two, both Jack and Ianto didn't dare to move. They just held onto one another, inhaling their sent memorizing it.

Sometime later they had broken the hug, looked into each other's eyes and started kissing once again. But this time the kiss was deep and filled with passion. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist pulling him closer to him so their bodies would clash together. Ianto brought his hands up to clasp Jacks face between them.

Jack tongue licked Ianto's soft pale lips, taking the hint, he parted his lips and let Jack tongue enter him, encouraging moans escaped Ianto's form.

Jack twirls him and Ianto around so that they have switch sides now. Jack slowly back Ianto up against the coffee table, lays him down on top of it, broke the kiss, earning himself a disapproval moan coming from the other boy till Ianto's moan turn to a pleasurable moan when Jack started to kiss down his jaw line, and saucily lick his neck as his hands moved from Ianto's waist to his stomach, lifting Ianto's shirt up and sliding his hands up his bare chest then he slid the shirt off of Ianto's perfect body.

Jack arches himself up above to hover over Ianto, looking upon Ianto's exposed skin, Jacks pants have grown too tight. Ianto prop himself up by leaning back on his elbows checking out Jacks package sent waves of sensation straight to his own member.

"Strip for me Jack" Ianto demanded with an enticing smile before him. Jack couldn't say no to that! So he did what he does best (strip) teasing.

Jack stood straight up so he could give Ianto a little show. He took the helm of his shirt slowly lifting it over his abs then his chest and over his head, throwing it down onto the ground.

He turn around, bent over, hearing Ianto grown from the sight of his ass being tighten, Jack looked over his shoulder and smack his ass earning another grown. After removing his shoes and socks, he turn back to face Ianto, Jack let his fingers work their way up his slender sides over his abs and slowly down to his belt buckle lacing his fingers over the buckle and his clothed groin.

Ianto licked his lips, waiting for jack to continue his little show. Witch Jack was more than happy to ably.

Jack slowly unbuckle his belt and slid it off of his hips and toss it somewhere in the room. Thumbing the waist line of his pants he unbuttons his jeans, Ianto giving an anticipating moan, waiting for his gift to be shown to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Yeah I know wasn't that much longer but still it did have you anticipating at the end huh?! Anyways the sex won't be till the next few captures. So keep reading and please do review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any Torchwood characters.

Author: this is rated M for future captures. This story also contains mature language, and male to male content. And female to female and a three some coupling.

Pairing: JackxIanto, OwenxToshxMimi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack slid off his jeans, showing that he wasn't wearing any boxers, and a half erect cock. Ianto gasp at the size. "You grown" Jack smiled at Ianto's comment "Thank you, now it's your turn."

Jack clime over Ianto's still body thumbing his shirt over his chest and off to the floor.

Jack trail his tongue down Ianto's chest and over to one of his perk nipple, Toying with it in his mouth. Ianto struggle out of a moan to form words "Jack are you sure we're ready for this?...I mean it been awhile."

Jack looked up at Ianto's eyes "Ianto I waited 2 years and a week for you…you were all that I could think about" (2 years is the time difference when he left he went through a time portal) Ianto tilt his head slightly "Really?" Jack shifted his body so he was face to face with Ianto once more "Yes…You're the reason I came back." Giving Ianto a deep luscious kiss, Ianto's hands wonder over Jack's naked body. Jack moans into his lips and pull back. "Now on words."

With that said Jack went back to work but instead of paying attention to his nipple he went straight to Ianto's slacks. Taking them off along with his boxers. Jack can now see Ianto's full extended member, which brought Jack to full arousal just by seeing him naked and his little imagination at work.

Ianto jerk in surprise when Jack took him in his mouth, I mean jack didn't even give him a warning he just pounce on him like a lion to an antelope.

Jack licked and sucks on Ianto's cock, earning several moans, groans and thrust from him.

Ianto soon got tired of being on the "Bottom" so he thrown Jack onto the chair across from them then crawled over Jack sitting on top of his lap but not on Jack's wee wee, no it was actually press firmly against his own and Ianto grip onto Jack's cock pumping it alongside his still one.

That's when Jack got his brilliant idea. €Jack took hold of Ianto's cock and started to pump it too, so basically the two men were jerkin each other off long rubbing their extremely hard and wet cocks together. Jack and Ianto both where moaning uncontrollably till they reach their climax and spray each other sweaty bodies with their divine semen.

Ianto collapse on top of Jack tiredly panting heavily into Jacks neck, As Jack too was panting but more elegant didn't breathe heavy and just stroked Ianto's backside.

The two of them lay there content and spoke to each other without a care in the world, "I Love You".

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Wow I did it I finish the story! Well reviews tell me what you think. I'm kind of happy with how it ended, but I feel like writing still, so if you think I should write another story please say so, I would love to have future readers.


End file.
